Sid Stephenson
Sid Stephenson is known as Feudal Rider Melon, a form granted by the use of the Feudal Driver and Melon Lockseed. For a short time, Sid becomes Feudal Rider Canta, a seperate, upgraded form based on his original Melon form granted by the use of the Energy Driver and Canta Energy Lockseed, until Luke's insanity separates Sid from the Energy Driver. He is Allen Stephenson's younger brother. History to be added Arms Like his fellow Lockseed-using Armored Riders, Feudal Rider Melon's forms are called Modes while the armor parts are called Arms. - Melon= Melon Mode *'Height': 206 cm. *'Weight': 109 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 10.2 t. *'Kicking power': 13 t. *'Maximum jump height': 24 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 6.1 sec. Melon Mode is Melon's default muskmelon-based armored Japanese Samurai form. Accessed through the Melon Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is the Melon Shield. In the power stats, Melon dominates by hitting harder than Viking's hardest punch and Orange/Ninjetti's fiercest kicks. In terms of agility though, he outjumps Orange in Pine Arms by two whole meters, and is about as fast as Bana in Banana Arms. Melon moves at blinding speeds in quick succession during close combat. Utility-wise, Melon can also use the Melon Shield as a weapon and can be thrown as a boomerang and also use the Feudal Saber at ridiculous swinging speeds with the option of also using it as a firearm weapon, countering even Feudal Rider Drago, who specializes in gunslinging. As a result, Melon is considered as the strongest Armored Rider among the original seven Feudal Driver users as he was able to defeat five out of six Armored Riders consecutively without breaking a sweat and was able to withstand Armored Rider Ninjetti's Pinecone Sparking. As the strongest out of the original Feudal Driver users, Melon is even able to fight toe to toe against Canta, an upgraded form using the superior Energy Driver and superior Class-S Lockseed despite the fact that not even Feudal Rider Gladiator could stand a chance against Orange's Samurai Lemon Arms - a slightly weaker or equivalent to the Energy Driver's output. Melon is also able to deflect Sonic Arrow shots with relative ease where as Feudal Rider Bana and Feudal Rider Orange both struggled against Feudal Rider Cherry. This Arms' finisher is the Melon Strike, which is activated via the Squash function. Melon charges the Feudal Saber with Melon-Shaped energy before slashing the enemy. }} - Canta= - Canta= Canta Mode *'Height': 206 cm. *'Weight': 109 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 14.3 t. *'Kicking power': 18.2 t. *'Maximum jump height': 24 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 6.1 sec. Canta Mode is Canta's default cantaloupe-based armored Japanese Samurai form. Accessed through the Canta Energy Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is the Sonic Arrow. As expected, the evolution to Canta Arms has boosted Canta's power, with his punching and kicking power increased exponentially. The only thing that hasn't changed, however, is the jumping height and the maximum running speed. Compared to his fellow Energy Riders, Canta can throw the 2nd hardest punch and his kicks are the third strongest. His agility stats, however, are about average. }} }} Category:Neo-Riders Category:Heroes Category:Good turned Evil Category:Antivillains Category:Evil turned Good Category:Armored Riders Category:Energy Riders